


Success runs in the family

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Woohoo!





	Success runs in the family

Our tale starts in the Longbottom household. Lorcan and Lysander are home for the holidays after their final year at Hogwarts and their parents Luna and Neville are about to embark on a new adventure.

Lorcan smirked. "Why so chirpy, mum?"

Luna smiled. "We're going to rescue every magical creature!"

Neville chuckled. "She's exaggerating. We want to do that, but we're starting off small."

Lysander grinned. "Well, can us troublemakers join you?"

Luna beamed, "Sure, why not? You can sell your line of potions as we travel."

Lorcan nodded and insisted, "Let's go then."

Neville gasped. "Right now?"

Lysander said, "Yeah, we have our whole lives ahead of us now."

Lorcan added, "Plus we've always wanted to join you on your new adventure. Picture it, the famous Longbottom potion masters and their creature loving parents facing the world together."

Luna stated, "A very nice thought."


End file.
